Forever My Love
by chloerrz
Summary: ...Romance. Does Draco like her? Does Juliet like him? DUN DUN DUNN! Read 2 find out..


My fingers slid around the ice cold door knocker on the Malfoy's front door, the snakes beady eyes popping out at me as they always did. It never made me want to slap myself when I realized what would happen if Draco told people that I, a nice little Gryffindor, had demanded to talk to him at midnight on the day before our fifth year started at Hogwarts. I guessed that some idiot would decide that it was a virginity-loss time, but I didn't care. I need to talk to Draco and I need to talk to that damn boy now.

The door opened a little, as if someone was struggling to open it, then it swung wide open to reveal Draco standing there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes pretty wide. Shock. The response I wanted, people always respond better under pressure.

"Juliet…? What do _you_ want? You're a Gryffindor and as a result I am obliged to hate you," Draco said in his normal stuck up ass voice. Talk about putting someone under pressure.

"As a result of you being a Slytherin you're a stuck up bastard. Just get out of your damn house, Draco," I sighed, pulling him out into the dimly lit street, "I need to talk to you, because guess what? I didn't walk all the way over here just to stay hi!"

"You live right across the street – why shouldn't you come say hi?" Draco asked, his famously annoying smirk spreading across his pale face.

"Because I'm not an idiot, Draco, so just listen and shut up for about three minutes then you can reply and leave, okay?" I sighed as I grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him out of the busy suburban area we were in into the quiet, less built-up part of the street we live in.

"So you remember when we were younger and both of our parents thought I would grow up to be a Slytherin like you or you'd be totally random and become a Gryffindor and so would I? Remember when we were friends? Remember when it didn't matter that I was the good girl and you were that wannabe-eight-year-old-rebel-show-off-sexy-as-crap kid? Remember any of that, Malfoy?" I asked as all those lost memories suddenly rebuilt themselves into my mind.

"I remember, I remember how I loved to be in your presence and how you were one of the only people that really mattered to me. We were mere children, we had no idea what school would be like, but school changed every little perfect detail of our perfect little childhood friendship," Draco replied in a totally un-Draco-ish tone, "I don't miss one little thing about it, in case you were getting the wrong idea."

He added the last bit in as if it was wrong for him to miss any enjoyment he might've had from a Gryffindor. His voice was bitter and denying. It was so _Draco_.

"Of course you miss it, you total idiot! But no, I don't want to talk to you about our pathetic childhood pleasures. I want, or rather need, to ask you a simple favour that even someone as ignorant and childish as you could do," I replied simply, my voice was as flat as ever, as was my attitude.

"The simple favour being?" Draco replied, trying to sound bored but failing miserably.

"The simple favour being that you tell me why you despise every Gryffindor. What did we ever do to you that you didn't deserve?" I said. Yes, my question appears pointless but it's just plain annoying how they all hate us because we're not evil. Like really dude.

"I don't despise _you_, Juliet, I despise Harry Potter. I despise the way he seems to have made everyone believe that Slytherin are just made of evil because our parents have brought us up to believe that Voldemort is the best damn thing ever but no, Juliet, we don't all think like that. Even if we all act like we think it," Draco explained, his eyes looking truthful and innocent but his voice as sour and bitter as ever.

"Uh well…that's not true? I don't know! You're one of the school bullies, no one damn likes you that much and uh…I don't know!" I replied sounding exasperated. Draco's cold, chilling laugh filled the street effortlessly.

"It's not like you'd understand what inspires someone like me to act like me, Juliet. You're so nice, so unwilling to tell everyone what's really going through your mind. For all we know you could be under some stupid spell but it's obvious I'm not. What goes through my mind, you're wondering? Love is what inspires me to act like this. The non-stopping heart-breaking forever hated train of love. It keeps me sleepless at night, the thought of her; it makes me wonder why I even act like this! I'm fully aware she hates the way I treat her, the people around her, but no. I carry on acting like some pathetic child who's trying to get their crushes attention by being a total ass to everyone. I just want to be with her but chances are she'll never want to be with me, that cruel, cold, pathetic stand alone Slytherin prince," Draco said, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as he spoke.

"Who is this girl, this girl that appears to cause you so much heart throbbing pain?" I asked, my curiosity taking over every little over brain cell screaming 'YOU IDIOT!' at me.

"The girl? Oh, the girl is amazing. Her name? It's beautiful. But who is she? The girl is-" Draco sighed, before getting interrupted.

"Draco? What are you doing associating with this Gryffindor here? Especially at this time!" Nacrissa hissed. Oh how I hated that woman.

"I was…it's nothing, really mother. I'll be in the house in a minute…" Draco answered sounding completely unsure of himself.

"No, not later, you'll be in now!" Nacrissa shrieked, dragging her son the same way I'd dragged him across the street.

_Tomorrow_, Draco mouthed at me, before disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
